Breaking Free
by charl88
Summary: Troy breaks free from all the expectations and tells Ryan how he feels about him.[TroyxRyan]


**Breaking Free**

**(( Here is a one-shot that I thought I would write. I had the idea when I woke up so I thought that I might as well write it. Once again it's a Tryan but if read my homepage then you know that this is all I write. So if you don't like slash then please don't read or bother reviewing. However if you do like slash then please read and review. Yeah so as you can tell this is another Tryan. I do not own High School Musical unfortunately. So enjoy the story and please review ))**

Troy was going crazy. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy. The image of the little blonde boy dancing around on stage, singing and smiling kept replaying itself over and over in Troy's mind. He had to do something, he just had to. He couldn't keep going around thinking about Ryan and not actually telling him. It was obvious that Ryan was in love with Troy. The whole of East High knew. Ryan wasn't shunned because he was gay, the students weren't like that. They accepted him and treated him like everyone else. Ever since Troy and Gabriella had beaten Ryan and Sharpay for the leads in the Winter Musicale they had become nicer and had accepted the fact that they couldn't always be the best at everything. So now Sharpay had become little Miss Sunshine for East High. Well not exactly but she wasn't as bossy. She had gotten together with Zeke so she was always with the Basketball Jocks. This pretty much left Ryan by himself which had never happened in the whole seventeen years of his life.

Anyways back to Troy Bolton. So yeah Troy was pretty much in love with Ryan Evans. Okay not pretty much, he WAS in love with Ryan Evans. He had been for a couple of months now. He and Ryan usually hung together when Sharpay was with Zeke and that time together with Ryan made Troy realise that he actually liked Ryan more than a friend should. He didn't know how to tell him, he couldn't exactly go up to Ryan and say 'Hey Ry I'm in love with you. How about we go out tomorrow night?'. Well he could just that Troy didn't have the guts to do it. No one knew that he was gay, well Gabriella did but he had to tell her because she kept flirting with him and it was actually kind of embarrassing. So he took Gabriella to one side and told her the truth about why they could never be together. Gabriella was shocked at first and couldn't handle the fact that Troy Bolton, the man she loved, was in love with Ryan Evans but over the time she had accepted the fact and was now hassling Troy to go and tell Ryan the truth.

"Go on Troy it's not that hard" Gabriella told him one day whilst they were in the auditorium.

"It is. I'll probably embarrass myself"

"Troy, Ryan loves you, just tell him how you feel and kiss him"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope. I'll see you later" Gabriella got up and left. Troy was left alone to think about what Gabby had just said. She did have a point. Ryan did love Troy so it shouldn't be that hard and he wouldn't embarrass himself. 'You can do it Troy. Just go up to him and tell him how you feel'. Troy decided that he was going to do this and he got up but he couldn't. His legs wouldn't allow him. They started shaking badly and he had to sit back down to steady himself. He took a deep breath and got up again and started walking out of the auditorium to find Ryan.

He found Ryan by his locker. 'God he looks so cute' Troy thought to himself. He was wearing a blue striped shirt, blue trousers and a blue hat. Troy was running through his mind what he was going to say to Ryan when he realised that he was standing beside Ryan who was waving his hand in front of Troy's face

"Troy. Hello Troy?"

Troy snapped out of the trance and saw Ryan. "Oh hey Ryan" he smiled. He saw Ryan smile back and his whole body melted. He didn't realise that any person could have such an effect on him. But he was and Troy loved it.

"So what can I do for you?" Ryan asked looking at Troy with those deep blue eyes that Troy could get lost in for hours. Troy couldn't reply. 'OMG say something Troy. Say something' Ryan gave Troy a weird look. He had never seen him like this before. Troy finally managed to say something

"Iloveyouryanevansandiwouldloveforustogooutandbetogether" he said fast. Ryan looked at Troy

"Huh?"

"I love you Ryan Evans and I would love for us to out together and be together" he said a little slower.

"Troy…" Ryan started but was interrupted by Troy who pressed his lips against his. Ryan did the only thing that he could and that was to kiss back. He opened his mouth and allowed Troy entry into his mouth. "Awes and Ooos" could be heard from the background.

Troy pulled back and looked at a shocked Ryan. "What are you doing Troy" Ryan said. He couldn't believe that he had just asked that it was obvious what he was doing

"I'm Breaking Free" was all Troy replied with before he pushed Ryan up against his locker and kissed him again.

**(( Okay that was crap but I thought that I would write it anyways. Please let me know what you think. NO flamers but constructive criticism is welcome ))**


End file.
